


Karma: Starring Flash Thompson

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Light Angst, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Minor Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Worried Ned Leeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anger coursed through Peter's veins and he stood and ran after Flash. He caught up to him in seconds and tackled him to the ground.aka peter punches flash and its great! :)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 160





	Karma: Starring Flash Thompson

Peter Parker was tired. He had two long days on patrol and now he had one more school day to get through until the weekend. Then he’d have to clean the apartment and make dinner. Finally Peter would probably skip patrol and go to bed. May had taken a well deserved vacation and had been gone for a week. She came back tomorrow and Peter knew he was dead if she saw the state of the apartment. Right now though, every single task seemed impossible. He woke up with a dull small headache. It had only been an hour since then but the headache had gotten worse. The dull ache was more of a throb and Peter just wanted a nap. He heard something vaguely off in the distance.

“Parker! Any chance you are going to pay attention to the lesson?” His physics teacher stood in front of him. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring a hole into Peter’s head. 

“Sorry Miss.” She scowled at Peter before returning to the board. Peter could hear the snickering from Flash. Peter wanted more than anything to lower his head and go to sleep. If he did that however it may end in a detention. That meant staying at school even longer. He zoned out of class and daydreamed about the moment he could finally sleep. When the bell rang Peter was the last to get up and leave the class. His movements were slow and sluggish. He could feel his teacher's gaze on him and he looked back at her. She looked ever so slightly concerned.

“Go on Peter.” Peter just nodded before trudging out of the door. He walked into his next class maybe after this he could go to the library. Hopefully he could sleep for the lunch period. Then his headache may subside and make it easier to get through the day. He walked to his Spanish class and sat in his seat. He shared this class with MJ who hadn’t gotten here yet. She finally sat down next to him, notebook in tow. 

“You look like crap Parker.” As usual there was MJ. Delivering nice news in a monotone voice.

“I’m just a little tired.” She raised an eyebrow in speculation but didn’t say anything. That was something Peter liked about MJ. If he didn’t immediately start talking about something she wouldn’t push it. Ned would be all over him and insist he had to go home. Getting through lunch and his last two classes without Ned calling May might be a slight challenge. If Ned called May she would call Happy. If May called Happy he would call Mr. Stark. Then Mr. Stark could cancel the lab session on Saturday. They had to cancel last week because of some last minute meeting. Peter didn’t want to miss two weeks in a row. The bell rang singling the start of class. A supply walked in the classroom. Peter sighed in relief as a supply meant they would be doing worksheets. Easiest Spanish work ever. Peter stared out the window as attendance was taken. He felt a slight nudge on his shoulder and turned around. 

“Peter Parker?” The supply who Peter now noticed had written his name on the board Mr. Basso. “Is Peter Parker here?” Peter finally clued in.

“Here, Sir.” Mr. Basso nodded before moving on to the next name on the list. Peter was going to resume looking out the window but MJ interrupted him.

“He called your name like three times.” Now she was looking at him concerningly. Crap MJ might tell Ned Peter was acting weird and then no lab day. 

“I told you I was tired. I just zoned out for a minute.” 

“How much sleep did you get?” Mr. Basso walked past the pair and gave them each a worksheet. Peter grabbed a pencil and started to work. 

“Like seven hours.” He didn’t make eye contact and tried to sound believable. Everyone told Peter he was a terrible liar. If MJ found out he only got two hours of sleep he would be screwed. Luckily she didn’t say anything else and turned to her own worksheet. He finished his worksheet relatively quickly. Once Peter turned it in he put his head back down on his desk. He knew MJ was glancing at him but he was too tired to care. His headache had worsened slightly and all he wanted was a nap. Once class was dismissed he walked to his locker. He was about to make a break for the library when Ned came up to him.

“MJ said you practically fell asleep in Spanish today.” Peter signed.

“I’m just tired today.” Ned gave him a disbelieving look.

“Spend too much time as” he lowered his voice an octave, “you know who.”

“I’m just tired, get off my back already!” Peter half shouted. He immediately felt guilty at Ned’s hurt face. “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Ned seemed to study Peter with his gaze.

“Don’t worry about it. Come on, my lunch is calling me.” The two walked into the cafeteria and joined the lunch line. They were near the front when Flash cut right in front of Peter.

“Move it Penis Parker!” Peter clenched his fists but didn’t make a comment. They both got their food and sat at their usual table. MJ had already got her lunch and was reading. She switched up the book everyday. Sometimes books were repeated other times they weren’t. Today she was invested in MacBeth. Ned tried making conversation with Peter but he was too tired. Ned seemed to give up and they ate in silence. But Peter didn’t miss the looks MJ and Ned kept making at each other. Lunch was half over when Peter heard Flash’s footsteps from behind him. Peter could always tell when it was Flash because of how he walked. It was always really light footsteps almost as if he was tiptoeing. It normally meant something bad for Peter. “Sooooooooo” he said, dragging the word on endlessly. “Any chance you wanna give me your spot on decathlon?” Peter groaned slightly. Flash asked him almost every day if he wanted to give up his spot. 

“No I don’t.” Peter grumbled our frowning at his food. His headache seemed to increase now that Flash had taken up residence beside Peter.

“You sure?” Peter nodded while lightly glaring upwards at Flash. “Okay then.” He went to stand by reaching his arm out towards Peter’s milk carton. He knocked the nearly full carton over. It spilt over all of Peter’s food and onto his lap. Peter’s pants were soaked in seconds. “Oops.” He whispered, Peter flared but stood up to eat paper towels. He walked about two steps away before he came crashing to the floor. He’s tripped over Flash’s foot. He could hear Flash cackle before starting to walk away. 

Peter’s headache tenfolded, he was exhausted and now pissed off. He glared fiercely at Flash who was making his way back to his table. He could see people nearby leaguing at his face plant. Anger coursed through his veins and he stood and ran after Flash. He caught up to him in seconds and tackled him to the ground. Peter saw white as he punched Flash’s face repeatedly. People were screaming and he could feel Flash trying to get free, other people tried to pull him off. When you are a super powered teenager though it’s no small task. Finally they got Peter to back off a couple feet. When his vision cleared he saw MJ in front of him. She was snapping his fingers in his face. 

“Snap out of it Peter!” She sounded panicked and Peter immediately turned to stare at Flash in horror. His face was completely covered in blood. He definitely had a broken nose and his jaw did not look right. Peter looked down at his hands which were coated in Flash’s blood. Teachers stormed toward the scene. 

“MR. PARKER! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE! NOW!” Mr. Harrington was staring in shock at the sight in front of him. He still sounded extremely angry as he yelled at Peter however. “And somebody take Mr. Thompson to the nurse.” Nobody moved, everyone continued to stare, either at Peter, Flash or Mr. Harrington. “NOW!” He shouted again and everyone jumped into action. Peter walked over to Mr. Harrington and he led him out of the cafeteria. He glanced backwards and MJ and Ned. MJ just looked overly worried, but Ned looked really really scared. He was terrified of Peter. 

The guilt in Peter’s stomach intensified and his headache slowly came back worse than before. As they walked to the office kids pointed and whispered about Peter. There was no way they heard about the fight but Peter was covered in blood. It was on his hands and some was even on his t-shirt. They entered the principal's office.

The secretary, Mrs. Miller took one look at Peter and stood hastily. “I’ll let Mr. Morita know you are coming in.” She walked to the door and knocked. She poked her head and said a few words Peter didn’t bother to listen to. She came back out and looked Peter up and down slowly. “You can go in.” She walked back to her desk and began typing something on her computer. Peter muttered a thank you but she didn’t reply. Inside Mr. Morita’s office Peter and Mr. Harrington sat down across from Mr. Morita. Peter’s head was still pounded and the adrenaline was fading. He was getting more and more tired with every passing minute.

“Does anyone want to tell me what happened?” He sounded tired and frankly quite exasperated at being disturbed. Peter noticed a half eaten sandwich was on his desk. Mr Harrington jumped into a quick explanation. Peter completely blocked out the noise. Mr. Harrington was never quiet; he didn’t need this headache to become a migraine or worse a sensory overload. 

“Mr. Jacoby had finished supervising the first half of lunch so I went to start my shift. When I got there Mr. Parker was on top of Mr. Thompson beating him up. Mr. Thompson went to the nurse’s office, he was rather severely injured.” Mr. Morita turned to glare at Peter, who was already on his bad side. Apparently skipping school to go save New York was no excuse to miss class. 

“And what to you say happened Mr. Parker?” Peter floundered for a moment; he really didn’t know what happened.

“Flash poured milk all over my lap and my lunch. Then he tripped me, I must have blacked out or something because the next thing I remember is being pulled off Flash.”

“But you hit Mr. Thompson first correct?”

“Well yes but-”

“Mr. Thompson didn’t initiate the fight?”

“No but you see-”

“Well then it's clear who is at fault here.” Mr Morita leaned back in his seat and seemed to relax. “Mr. Parker you will be suspended a week, we don’t tolerate violence or bullying at this school.” Peter opened his mouth to protest but Mr. Morita gave him one look and Peter closed his lips. “There are anger management lectures, you will have to attend one before returning back to school.” At this Mr. Morita opened a desk drawer and pulled out a pamphlet. He handed it to Peter. “You also will have to write a formal apology letter to Mr. Thompson.” Peter almost wanted to curl up on the chair and cry. He was so tired and he really didn’t mean to hurt anyone. “You can rejoin your class on Monday 10 days from now. We will have a parent or guardian come pick you up in a moment if you would wait outside.” Peter groaned rather largely, partly because of his punishment and party because of his head. 

Mr. Morita gestured to the door and Peter scrambled to his feet and outside. Mr. Harrington followed and walked straight out of the office, he didn’t spare a glance at Peter. Mr. Morita told Mrs. Miller to call Peter’s guardian before returning to his office. Peter glanced down at his shoes, for beating a kid up he honestly thought it would be worse. Mr. Morita barely spent five minutes with Peter. Either that was common or Peter was a special case. Or maybe it was Friday and a long weekend was coming up. As Mrs. Miller hung up the phone and cleared her throat to get Peter’s attention.

“Mr. Parker? I reached your Aunt but she is out of state right now. She said she would call someone to pick you up. Why don’t you go get your stuff.” Peter nodded his head and walked out of the office. It was a short walk to his locker but he felt everyone looking at him. Once he got there he quickly packed his things. Swinging his backpack over his shoulder he heard his name called.

“Peter?” It was MJ she began to walk towards Peter but he turned and ran. He didn’t want to talk to MJ not right now. Peter wanted to take a nap and he didn’t want to feel anymore guilty. Once back in the office he sat down and looked at his shoes. No doubt May called Happy. This was gonna suck, Happy tolerated Peter. Now he had to drive all the way to Queens to pick him up. After Peter got a suspension, this wasn’t going to be fun. As long as Happy didn’t tell Tony maybe it would be okay. As people walked by the office a few would stop and stare. The word about his fight must have spread. 

Peter waited around for what seemed like forever. Finally he heard the sound of a familiar voice. Peter almost ran away at that moment but it was too late Tony Stark walked in the office. Peter began to panic ever so slightly as Mr. Stark took off his sunglasses and hung up his phone to look at Peter. He wasn’t glaring but he was studying Peter like he did machines. Trying to see how they worked and what part went where. It made Peter very uncomfortable, he felt like he was under a microscope.

“I’m here for Peter.” Mrs. Miller had been staring at Mr. Stark in shock the moment he took off his glasses. She gaped at him and Mr. Stark repeated his earlier statement.

“R-right.” She stammered out. “Mr. Stark, uh Sir. Mrs. Parker told me a Happy Hogan would be here.” Her voice quivered and it looked like she was going to duck behind the desk at any moment.

“Yes, Happy is my driver. He is in the car but I offered to get Peter.” He shifted his gaze back over to Peter. “Come on let's go.” Peter stood and Mr. Stark began to walk out of the room. Peter followed a good six feet behind. Mrs Miller made a half hearted protest but they had already left. By now everyone was staring but this time not at Peter. This time all their attention was on Mr. Stark. They walked out the front doors and Peter saw Mr. Stark’s car parked up front. He made a mad dash for it running ahead of Mr. Stark. Once in the back he saw Happy up in the driver's seat.

“So did ya kill the kid?” Happy made eye contact with Peter through the rearview mirror. Peter just shook his head, if he didn’t talk he could pretend the situation didn't happen. Mr Stark got in the car, but not in the passenger seat. He got in the back next to Peter, which made Peter’s nerves double. He wanted to put his head on the window and go to sleep but Mr. Stark wouldn’t let him.

“Happy put the divider up.” Happy seemed upset but he did and once it was up Peter spared a glance at Mr. Stark. He didn’t look happy, not at all. “So do you want to tell me why Happy called me to say you got in a fight?” Peter didn't do anything just started at Mr. Stark. “No? Do you want to tell me why you beat a kid up! Peter you could have killed him! Do you know how stupid that was!?” Mr. Stark’s voice had risen to a yell by the end of his sentence. Peter’s eyes blurred with tears and he tried to hold them back. “You can't go around attacking kids because they make you angry! What happened to, ‘if I couldn’t do it then I can't now’!? You've been suspended Peter! That goes on your permanent record! Do understand how serious this is?!” Peter couldn;t hold back the tears anymore and a few slipped down his cheeks. Mr. Stark saw them and he softened his tone. “Just tell me what happened.”

“I don't know!” Peter wailed. “I’ve been tired all day and I have an awful headache. Flash was bugging me and I just lost it. I don’t even remember attacking him.” Peter sagged against the car seat and leaned his head against the window. “I just want to sleep, Mr. Stark.” Peter expected another lecture but that didn’t happen. Mr. Stark leaned his arm around Peter’s shoulders and pulled him into him. 

“Okay, okay I believe you. That nurse told me that you beat up some kid named Eugene I didn;t know he was Flash. That doesn’t excuse you from beating him up, but hey we both know the kid deserved it.” Peter shook his head against Mr. Stark’s chest.

‘Nobody deserves being beat up.” Peter muttered the words into Mr. Stark’s shirt, they were almost inaudible.

“Fine let's just say he had it coming. Look why don’t you go to bed right now? We can talk about this more at the tower okay?”

“Okay.” Peter could feel himself slipping into sleep even as he spoke. Within 30 seconds he was fast asleep.

\- - - - - -

Tony stared at the sleeping child under his arm. A year ago if you told Tony he’d be cuddling with a high schooler he would have laughed in your face. But now he just smiled at Peter, who had totally relaxed against him. When Tony got the call Peter had been in a fight he thought it was a joke, some prank. He was still going to properly lecture the kid once they got to the tower. However Peter was fast asleep and Tony knew that Peter got six hours of sleep in the past two nights. Tony would have to make his curfew a lot earlier. Peter made a slight snore and Tony leaned down to kiss his hair. Tony smiled once more at Peter. This kid had completely won over Tony Stark and he didn’t even know it. Tony whispered the words he didn't dare say out loud. “I love you Peter.” And then he turned his gaze out the window toward the New York skyline.

**Author's Note:**

> this was susposed to be kinda short but, oof. lmk what u think in the comments!!!!!


End file.
